Master Daisoujou
Main= Master Daisoujou is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an elderly human man who wears green, traditional buddhist monk clothing, a scarf and slippers. He has black eyes and is bald, yet he has very fuzzy eyebrows and a goatee beard. Master Daisoujou works as the head of a large group of Buddhist monks, called the "Kagekouya", and is a good friend and the grand master of Miki Souma, who in turn is an apprentice. He is very calm and wise. Unlike many other characters, he also respects Zenki despite his direct manner. Master Daisoujou and Saki Enno are also close friends. Manga Master Daisoujou first appears when Miki Souma invites Zenki and Chiaki to his homeplace. When they enter the main hall, many buddhist monks can be seen. Master Daisoujou sits in the center and respectfully welcomes Miki Souma, Zenki and Chiaki. When Miki Souma and the others ask Master Daisoujou about the Hyouinomi, Zenki quickly reacts and boldly talks to Master Daisoujou. As Miki Souma and Chiaki see this as a very rude behaviour, Chiaki immediately hits Zenki in the head. Master Daisoujou then tells them that it isn't Zenki's fault and about Zenki's true nature. Anime Master Daisoujou is first introduced in the penultimate episode of the anime, when the renowned Kagekouya pays a visit to the Enno Shrine in a joint effort to defeat the Kokutei, who is awakening as a world ending beast. Ingame While Master Daisoujou doesn't appear in any of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, he and the Kagekouya monks are mentioned in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). Hiki's boss arena even depicts the scene from the manga, where Hiki has killed all Kagekouya monks present in the shrine. While the scene is altered ingame (it happens outside instead of inside like in the manga) and Daisoujou is never seen onscreen, it is implied by Miki Souma's dialogue, that Daisoujou has died as well. Trivia Mistranslated Names * Master Daisoujou's name is sometimes mistranslated as "the Head Priest". ** Translating a person's name makes no sense. Introduction and Death * Unlike the manga, the anime not only introduces Master Daisoujou very late in the series, but he also survives the encounter with an antagonist, which his manga and ingame counterparts unfortunately don't. ** The antagonists in question are Hiki and Kokutei, with the former being the threat in the manga and the Game Gear game and the latter being the threat in the anime. |-|Gallery= Manga Master Daisoujou manga.png|Master Daisoujou as he appers in Volume 4 Zenki's true nature.png|Master Daisoujou of the buddhist monks explains Zenki's true nature in Volume 4 Anime Master Daisoujou anime.png|Master Daisoujou as he appears in Episode 51 of the anime Ingame (Kishin Douji Zenki - Game Gear) Shrine dead monks Chibi Zenki Hiki KDZ GG.PNG|The mess Hiki left behind. This is the full scene, which can be explored as Chibi Zenki enters the boss arena. It depicts the shrine of the Kagekouya monks after Hiki has killed all of them. Hiki defeated cutscene KDZ GG.png|Once Hiki has been defeated, Chiaki will cheer at Zenki and praise him, but then... Hiki defeated cutscene KDZ GG 2.png|...the scene cuts to Miki Souma mourning his fellow monks and his former master. Hiki defeated cutscene KDZ GG 3.png|Chibi Zenki is confused and doesn't get what's going on. Hiki defeated cutscene KDZ GG 4.png|Miki Souma keeps mourning, but then Chiaki gets serious and tells him to get hold of himself. Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Male